Icy Howl
by VictoriaPyra
Summary: Caius hates everything about his life, except his sister. When he finds out about a nefarious plan to sell her off, he sets out to stop it. But, will the mysterious people he meet keep him from saving her? (Reviews are welcome.)
1. Chapter 1

Caius walked between rows of grape vines, fuming as he thought back over the day's events. His father, a minor politician, had insisted Caius accompany him to a luncheon with a powerful family who could help his father get a better position. Caius hated meeting with the wealthy. They never said what they meant. It was always word games with them. Lunch was no different. The patriarch of the powerful family promised to speak on Julian's behalf, but only if Julian promised to support limiting the number of immigrants who could live in the city state Delphi. Caius left, unable to stand being in the same room as the man who had just yesterday praised the new immigrants for their bravery in leaving their homes to seek a better life for their families. Caius didn't see his father until evening.

At dinner, Julian announced that he had agreed to support the immigration law. Afterwards, Caius's mother approached him.

"Caius, I must speak with you. Your father has done something terrible."

"Mother, what is it?" Caius asked, wiping away the tears sliding down his mother's cheeks.

"After you left lunch, the real deal was made. Your father did agree to support the immigration law, but he also promised something else, someone else. He promised to give your sister to that bastard man."

"What? Father would never do that to Amara."

"Caius, my sweet son." She stroked his blonde hair. "Your father has always desired power. He will do anything for it, even sacrifice his family. You must protect her. Promise me you will protect her."

Caius gazed into his mother's desperate eyes. He saw she spoke the truth. He had never been close to his father, but he thought Julian loved Amara. He was always doting on her, giving her the finest clothes and jewels they could afford. It was then Caius realized Julian's plan. Amara was beautiful. Suitors were constantly at their door. Julian would often ask her to join him on strolls through town. She would be rewarded with some trinket if she did. It had all been a sham. Julian was showing her off, hoping someone powerful would see her and desire her. Amara was the only one who understood Caius and didn't judge him. She had such a pure soul. He loved her for it. He would do whatever was necessary.

"I'll keep her safe mother."

It was after that talk with his mother that Caius went outside to the grape vines. He shook his head in disbelief. All this time he had thought his father had their best interests at heart, despite doing some unsavory things. Now Caius knew the truth. He would have to leave, and take Amara with him. He was thirty-two, eight years Amara's senior. It wasn't unheard of for a male of his age to set out on his own. Taking his sister with him would be difficult though. Women only left their homes if they were married. On top of that, Amara only saw the best in people, the opposite of Caius. She would never believe her father planned to sell her off to advance his career. Caius was thinking of how he could convince her when he heard a sound to his left. He spun in that direction and squinted into the darkness. He could just make out the shapes of the vines twisting and turning in on themselves. A rustle behind him had him spinning around again.

"Show yourself," he said. His voice came out a raspy whisper. Surely it was his father. He must have found out Thalia had told Caius about the deal. Caius wasn't ready to confront his father, but he was stronger and felt he could subdue him.

Caius held his breath. Twenty seconds had passed and he still saw no one. "Must have been an animal," he murmured. He started to walk again, his head lowered. A few steps later, he snapped his head up. There hadn't been any more sounds, but a prickly feeling was clawing its way up his neck. Arm's reach from him was a man, the most astounding man Caius had ever seen, if he could even be called a man. Threadbare brown rags draped from his body. His toes worked back and forth in the dirt. Black hair hung limp around his face to his chin. His skin seemed to absorb the moonlight and glowed within him. Dark red eyes shown brilliantly against his pale skin.

"W-who are you? W-what do y-you want?" stammered Caius. He was unnerved. He hadn't heard this person's approach.

"You," the man's singsong voice replied.

Caius only had time to suck in a breath before the man was upon him. He tried to scream, but his lungs were being crushed as arms wrapped around him. He squirmed and slammed his feet downward to the ground, trying to throw his weight backward and knock the other man off-balance. It didn't help. He felt a light breeze on the back of his neck, chilling his sweat. Fire burst through his right shoulder blade. The man had pushed him to the ground and had his knees pressed into the small of Caius's back. Hair tickled Caius. Disgusted, Caius realized the man had his mouth against him, where the fire emanated from. Caius tried to buckle him off, but he was losing energy fast.

"Caius. Caius, where are you?"

Her voice sent a jolt of adrenaline through him. He took the biggest breath he could and yelled, "Amara, run. Get away."

The man stopped biting him, but kept his weight holding him down. "Mmm. Who is Amara? She smells delicious."

"You stay away from her, you monster," said Caius.

"She is someone you care for. Ah yes, a relative. The two of you have similar scents. Don't you worry my little friend. I won't hurt her. I will leave that pleasure to you."

Before Caius could answer, the man hit him in the head, knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Intense pain woke Caius. He gritted his teeth, trying not to scream as fire ripped through his body. He opened his eyes and saw the man who had attacked him staring at him with a cruel smile on his face. He hoped his sister had gotten to safety. Caius closed his eyes again, grimacing as another wave of pain went through him.

"Yes, it hurts. Three days my little friend. Afterward, I will be back for you and you will understand."

Caius wanted to yell at him and warn him to stay away from Amara, but the pain was too much. He couldn't hold back the screams anymore. The man left the one room shelter, his laughter mixing with Caius's cries.

Caius wanted to die. Not even the gods could stand so much pain. The fire ate at his body. He flung himself about the shelter, trying to escape. He pleaded with the gods. He had never put much stock in faith, but he thought he might have been wrong. He thought they must hate him to have sent such a demon after him and to have set him on fire without any physical effects. Caius knew when it was nearly over. The fire left his fingers and toes. Slowly, it pulled inward. As it left parts of his body, it intensified in his chest. His heart beat faster and faster, determined to keep him alive. With all the fire now in his chest, he arched his back and dug his fingernails into the ground, a guttural growl caught in his throat. His heart beat faster than if he had been running as hard as he could. It gave one last thud and stopped. His body slumped back to the ground and he quit digging into the dirt. He no longer had a heartbeat, but he was alive.

Movement outside the shelter caught his attention. The man had returned, blood smeared on his chin. Caius had felt anger, but never as intense as in that moment, imagining the blood to be his sister's. He jumped up, spinning in the air, and kicked the man in the gut. Caius froze. He had barely thought about attacking the man before doing so. He had moved incredibly fast. He was outside when seconds ago he was laying on the ground.

The man got up, a smile on his lips but danger in his eyes. "Ah yes. You are starting to understand. I have made you better. You are now faster, stronger, more capable in every way. You are a vampire."

"Impossible. That is a myth. Vampires don't exist."

"Perhaps this will help you accept the truth." He ran into the surrounding woods and returned with a young woman. The man dug a fingernail into her arm and she cried out as blood dripped from the cut.

Caius, intrigued, moved closer.

"Go on. Take a whiff," the man said.

Caius complied. He clawed at his throat, his eyes wide in surprise.

"That burning is from the hunger. It's time to eat." He threw the woman towards Caius. He caught her, snapped her neck, and brought his lips down to the cut on her arm. He licked at the blood and shivers of pleasure ran through him. He didn't need any more prompting.

After Caius drained the woman, he turned to the man. He took in his grimy appearance, truly noticing every detail, even the dirt under the man's nails and the small fly latched to a strand of hair. This monster would not touch his sister. He lunged. The man expected the attack and easily avoided it by stepping to the side. Caius had once trained with a Spartan and was an excellent fighter. He dropped to the ground and swept his right leg out, knocking the man down. He tackled the fallen man, pinning him with one hand on his chest and the other grasped his hair. Caius yanked and detached his head. He thought back to when he was a child and had heard the myths. He created a fire and burned the corpse.

Caius looked up at the stars, getting his bearings. He headed east, confident that was the way back to the center of Delphi. He was walking casually through the woods, enjoying his sharp senses, when he noticed he was being followed. He cocked his head to the side.

"Hello, hello. Don't be shy. Come on out," he said teasingly. He felt no fear. With his new power, he felt indestructible. Hearing movement behind him, he turned around. A woman of astounding beauty stood before him. She was garbed in luxurious white silk. Her auburn hair fell down her back in long waves. Red eyes sparkled in her pale face. Her delicate pink lips formed a smirk.

"You're the oracle," said Caius. "Although this is the first we've met, your beauty is renowned."

"Yes. I am who they call the oracle, vessel of the gods." She rolled her eyes at this. "You killed your maker. I have been watching you. Perhaps he deserved to be destroyed, but there is much you don't know, much he could have taught you."

"Pfft. I am at least as great as the gods. I doubt he could have taught me anything."

"You are not as great as the gods. You are better. You are real and they are not."

"That is blasphemy. You of all people ought to know the gods are real."

She laughed at Caius. "The gods do not exist. I have all the power. Wars and fought because I wish for it. Trade is conducted so that I may have what I desire. These humans do what I want. Letting them believe it is the will of the gods is simply convenient."

Caius stared at her. He knew he was finally witnessing true power. "It seems there is much for me to learn. I would be most grateful to learn from you." He bowed his head respectfully.

"Lesson one: never bow down to anyone." She walked past him, gliding smoothly across the ground protruded by roots. "Oh, and call me Athenodora."


	3. Chapter 3

Athenodora led them through the woods at a pace Caius could not have imagined possible as a human. Every movement was calculated. The only sign of their passing was the breeze caused by their swiftly moving bodies. They slowed as they neared the city.

They arrived at the Temple of Apollo, home of the oracle, just as the sun peeked over the horizon. The temple stood atop a hill, overlooking the city. It was held up by thirty-eight earthy brown pillars, fifteen on each side and four in the front and back. Athenodora walked inside. The main room had splendid sculptures along the walls and a shrine to the god Apollo near the back. Athenodora passed it without a glance. This was Caius's first time in a temple and he took it all in. His superior eyesight and enhanced mental capacity allowed him to observe the entire room and commit every detail to memory even though he was moving swiftly. Following Athenodora through a doorway, he found himself in her private quarters. Lush silks in red and blue covered a bed. The frame was a single piece of dark wood ornately carved to depict scenes of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades fighting the king of the Titans, Kronos. The floor was white marble with gentle black swirls and the walls were paneled wood. Her room was more ornate than the entire Reisen house, the powerful family Caius and his father had had lunch with. Athenodora sat at the foot of the bed. She gestured for Caius to follow suit.

"There is much for you to learn," she began.

Caius nodded eagerly.

"I am sure you have already noticed many changes in yourself, now that you are a vampire. You are far stronger than any human. Some of this strength will fade in a few months. Now, what little blood remains in your veins gives you extra power. Regardless, you will still be much stronger than the humans. You are also much faster, as I'm sure you noticed as we travelled here. When around humans, match your movements to theirs. Don't move too fast. You must feed regularly. You have already tasted the lifeline of another. Pick your meals carefully. You will find that your meals can become favors to others, if you strategize. If you do not eat, your eyes will darken to black. After you feed, they will be red."

Caius held up a hand. Athenodora paused. "What do you mean by making my meals," he struggled with the word, "a favor to others?"

"Before I took on the persona of the oracle, I gained power through manipulation. Politicians were my favorite. If someone wanted their competition to, let's say, have an accident, I would take care of it, for a price. I built my wealth this way. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Please continue."

"Your eye color is not the only change. Your skin is harder than rock and will shine in the sunlight. You must not let a human see you in direct sunlight. They would know something is different about you. All your senses are heightened and you have complete control over your movements. That level of control, not only of the body, but also of the mind, is perhaps our most deadly tool." She stopped for a few seconds, letting Caius ask questions if he had any. When he asked nothing, she continued. "Our skin will feel ice cold to a human. Our scent is intoxicating to them, a bit sweet from what I'm told. We do not sleep or age. We are frozen at the age we are changed."

"I have a question about that, about changing. How does it work? How does someone become a vampire? My memories from when I was human are rather fuzzy. It's like looking through fog."

"Yes, that is common. With our heightened abilities, the human life does seem foggy. Being changed into a vampire is actually quite simple. It simply requires a bite from a vampire. We are venomous. The venom spreads through the body, transforming it. The trick is to stop biting. Tasting the blood of another is one of the best experiences a vampire can have. It is difficult to stop. If the human is killed, they cannot be turned. The changing process takes three days. It is very painful."

"Three days. It's been three days since my maker," he sneered at the word, "bit me?"

"Yes."

Caius jumped up. His movement was so fast it startled Athenodora, although she did not show it. "I have to go. My sister is in danger. If three days have passed, it may be too late."

"What do you mean?"

"My father plans to sell her to the Reisen family."

"They are the most powerful family in Delphi. The patriarch recently sought my guidance on his immigration law."

What did you tell him?" Caius asked. His voice dripped with menace. He towered over her. His expression left Athenodora with no doubt that he would rip her apart if her answer wasn't satisfactory. Despite being older and more experienced, she knew she wouldn't win a battle against him.

"I told him it would be unwise. Preventing immigrants from settling here would be putting a limit on how many people I can influence as the oracle. This is the truth. I promise you."

Caius locked eyes with her, searching them for any sign of deception. Satisfied, he gave a curt nod. Relief washed through Athenodora. She did speak the truth, but feared his anger would keep him from realizing it. It had been some time since anyone had scared Athenodora. She was more intrigued by him for it.

"I have to go home," said Caius.

"You will have to use the secret tunnel. Not all my guests come to the temple for guidance, hence the bed. The tunnel is a convenient way to get them in and out unseen." She stood and strolled to the far wall of her room. She pressed against a panel and slid it to the right. It opened to a dark tunnel. "This tunnel surfaces at a rock outcropping in the woods near the poor end of the city. Don't forget, you can't be seen in the sun." She opened a crate to the left of the secret entrance and pulled out a black cloak. Handing it to Caius, she said, "Wear this. Keep the hood up. It should cover your face and the sleeves are long enough to cover your hands."

Caius put on the cloak and stepped into the tunnel. He had to duck some as to not hit his head on the ceiling. He turned around to face Athenodora. "I hope to see you again. If I don't, I would like to thank you now for guiding me, oracle." A slight smile tilted the corners of his mouth as he said the last word.

"My pleasure young Caius. May the gods be with you." She slid the panel back across the opening, laughing at her joke. Caius promised himself not to forget that face or laugh.

Stooping low, Caius ran the length of the tunnel. The floor was stone, but the walls and ceiling were dirt. There was no light, but that didn't bother Caius. He could see just fine. What would have taken a human at least twenty minutes took little over a minute for Caius. He was soon emerging from the tunnel at a rock outcropping. He cautiously exited, making sure there was no one around. He listened for sounds of human activity. The closest human was one hundred and fifty yards away on the other side of the trees. That was where the poor lived.

Caius made sure the hood of his cloak covered his face and began to walk along the perimeter of the city, staying hidden in the shadows of the trees. Once he was closer to his home, he stepped into the light. He double checked that no skin was exposed and hurried to the house. He encountered no one as he approached the house. It was still early in the day. He quietly slipped inside. His father was lying on the floor of the atrium, his snores echoing around the room. Caius threw him a disgusted look as he walked past the drunken mess. He could hear crying coming from further in the house. Following the sound, he came to his parents' bedroom. He slowly opened the door.

"Mom?"

Thalia sat on the floor, leaning against her bed. She looked up at the sound of her son's voice.

"Oh Caius, I've been so worried. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm sorry I was gone so long."

"You don't know, do you?" More tears spilled from Thalia's green eyes.

"I'm too late, aren't I?"

"Yes. Your father gave Amara to that terrible man yesterday morning. I begged him not to. He promised to wait so that we could talk it over. Instead, he handed her over in the dawn hours before I awoke. I will not stay with him. I refused to let him sleep in here last night. He wasn't happy about that." She grimaced as she gazed across the room.

"Mother, did he hurt you? Tell me." Caius's voice rang with authority. He had never spoken to his mother that way and she looked up in surprise.

"Something is different about you. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I am fine. Tell me what he did."

"I can't," she said. Her voice was barely a whisper. "He said he would kill me."

"Not if I kill him first."

"Oh no Caius, you can't. He is too vicious. I can't lose you too."

Caius studied his mother. It was then he noticed a slight hitch in her breathing and how she was careful to move slowly, as though it hurt her to shift around. Caius spun on his heels and left the room. He was determined his father wouldn't get away with treating Thalia so terribly.

"Caius, don't," called his mother. Her voice exhibited fear.

He paused, still facing the way he was walking.

"I can handle him mom. I'm better than I was. He can't hurt me. He needs to be punished for what he has done."

"I agree. I really do. But, I have a plan. I've been thinking about it all night. Death is too easy an escape for him. I would rather see him suffer." She stood and walked to Caius, placing a hand on his cheek. She shivered. "He has treated my son with disrespect. He stole my daughter from me. He deserves worse than death. For him, that would be humiliation. I want everyone in Delphi to know what a disgrace he is. Go save your sister. Last I heard, they were headed to Athens. I'll take care of Julian."

"Mother, it is too risky. What if he hurts you again?"

"He has forgotten the type of woman he married. I am not so easily defeated. I was raised in politics. I too can play the game. Go now, quick, while there is still a chance for Amara."

Caius gently hugged his mother, taking care not to aggravate her injuries. He brushed a kiss against her forehead and then left, passing his drunk and still sleeping father as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_Amara_

Amara's father had woken her early in the morning, before the sun had peeked above the trees. Whispering, he told her to dress in her finest clothes and meet him at the front door immediately. He had a surprise for her. She was to be silent and not tell her mother. Amara nodded eagerly. She loved her father dearly and was excited to see what the surprise was.

Twenty minutes later, she met Julian at the front door. He took her right hand in his left and pressed a finger from his other hand to his lips, signaling they needed to be quiet. Amara giggled softly but stopped when her father squeezed her hand. He silently unlatched the door and pushed it open. The blue light of dawn fell across his face. He looked haggard. His hair was unkempt and his forehead shone with sweat. Amara was puzzled. Normally, Julian was well-dressed and groomed for their outings. She hoped he wasn't falling ill. She followed him outside and waiting quietly while he carefully closed the door so that it wouldn't make a sound. He began walking down the road. Amara's puzzlement grew.

"Father, the market is the other way."

"Hush Amara. We aren't going to the market today. I'm taking you somewhere else. It is a surprise."

"Okay father." She skipped next to him. She pushed her hair over her shoulders. "Do you like the necklace father? It is the one you gave me on my birthday." It was a silver necklace with precious gems, aquamarine, suspended between lines of silver.

"Yes my darling. It suits you well and matches your dress wonderfully. You are truly the greatest beauty to have ever walked these lands."

Amara laughed and hugged her father. Meeting his eyes, her smile faltered. She thought she saw sadness in them, but it was quickly gone. She shook her head slightly and ran up the hill the road was on until she reached the top. She threw her arms wide and tilted her face towards the sky. She loved the mornings. They were opportunities to start anew, something she reverently believed in. At the bottom of the hill, she saw a carriage pulled by two palimo horses. She hoped her surprise was Caius waiting in the carriage. He had been missing for two days. He often wandered on his own, but he always told her before he left. This time, he had not. Amara looked back at her father as he approached her.

Seeing the question in her eyes, he said, "Yes. That is your surprise. Let's walk down together." He draped an arm over her shoulders as they walked down the hill. When they reached the carriage, he knocked sharply on the door. There was a brief shuffling inside and then the door swung open. The Reisen patriarch was on the other side.

"Julian, how good to see you on this fine morning, made finer by the beautiful lady with you." He smiled at Amara.

She stepped back until she was partially behind her father. She had never liked the man. He had dark blonde hair and perfectly straight white teeth. His skin was tanned and he was well-built. To most, he was exactly what a politician should be. He was handsome and he could be charming or demanding, depending on what the situation required. But Amara knew better. He was a snake. Caius had warned her that not everyone is who they seem. The Reisen family was no different.

At six years of age, Amara had watched the twin Reisen boys kick an injured dog and laugh. They left the poor creature to die. It was badly hurt and had no food or water. Amara had run home and told Caius what she had seen. He followed her back to the dog, but the Reisen patriarch was already there. He was hunched over the dog, but stood when Amara and Caius approached. He told them his sons had found the injured animal and wanted to help it. Unfortunately, the dog was too badly hurt. He had to end its misery. He held a bloody knife in his right hand. His voice cracked and he sniffled. His eyes betrayed him though. Amara could see the pleasure in them. He had enjoyed killing, relished it even. Later that night, Amara had asked Caius if he had seen what she had. That was the first time he had told her not everyone is who they seem.

"Good morning Reisen. I trust our deal is still intact," said Julian.

"Straight to business I see. I respect a man who knows what he wants and doesn't waste time getting it. If you go to the assembly hall, you will find a space dedicated to you, along with a fancy new title." He drew out the word "fancy" so as to remind Julian that he would be nobody without him.

"Very well. Let's get this over with then. Stay here Amara. I will only be a moment." He stepped into the carriage and closed the door.

Amara could hear them speaking, but she couldn't make out the words. She inched closer, trying to hear. When the door opened, she nearly toppled over. Julian stepped out and hugged Amara.

"My sweet darling, it is time for your surprise. You are to travel to Athens and stay with the Reisen family. It is an excellent opportunity for you. Up you go dear, into the carriage." He reached out a hand.

"Father, I appreciate the offer, but I would prefer to stay here. Surely mother hasn't approved this." She spoke politely, but she was terrified.

Julian smacked her across the face with the same hand he had extended to her only seconds before.

"Get in the carriage girl and don't cause any problems. This is what is best for our family." She had never heard him speak so cruelly.

Father, please. I…"

Reisen had grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth. "Not to worry Julian. She will quickly learn. In you go now," he said as he dragged her into the carriage. "Farewell Julian. It has been a pleasure doing business with you." He slammed the door shut before Julian could speak. The driver of the carriage, who had been silent and unnoticed thus far, gave Julian a look of revulsion and yipped for the horses to start moving.

Julian watched the carriage until he could not see it anymore. "What have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Amara_

Amara avoided looking at the Reisen patriarch. Every time she did, he licked his lips in a manner Amara found grotesque. Instead, she looked out the small carriage window, catching a bit of the passing landscape through a break in the dark red velvet curtains. She wrinkled her nose as she breathed in the smell of the dusty curtains.

"Make yourself comfortable dear. You and I will be alone in this carriage for two days at least, more if the weather is difficult. You might as well be comfortable," Reisen said, eyeing Amara's crossed legs and hands neatly folded in her lap. His lips were pressed in a smirk.

"I'm quite comfortable," she replied stiffly. She met his eyes and glared straight into them. She thought of how her brother would handle himself. He wouldn't back down and neither would she. There was no one to help her. Caius was missing, her father had betrayed her, and her mother didn't know she was gone. For the first time Amara could remember, she had to depend on herself.

They rode in silence for several hours. His smirk never left and neither did her defiance. The sun had nearly set when they came to an abrupt halt. Looking out the widow, Amar saw only trees. They weren't near a city or any dwellings. The horses whinnied fretfully. Reisen leaned over to where Amara sat and rapt on the wall.

"What's going on out there? Why did we stop?" He held his breath as he waited for the driver to respond.

"Don't know sir. The horses are all riled up. Something must have spooked them."

"Well get them moving."

"Trying sir." The driver paused for ten seconds. "Wait a minute. There is something out there sir."

There were ten more seconds of silence, and then something massive rammed into the carriage. The driver screamed and the horses shrieked. The screams turned into a gurgling. The horses' panicked increased. The carriage bounced back and forth as the horses struggled to avoid whatever was out there. Something began clawing at the door of the carriage. Amara sucked in a breath and pulled her feet off the floor and onto the cushioned blue seat. She pushed herself back into the corner, hugging her knees. Reisen stood as much as he could in the small space. Slightly hunched, he faced the door with a drawn dagger. Amara noticed it was the same one he used on the dog a long ago.

_Caius_

When Caius left his home after speaking with his mother, he ran for the woods, remembering that Athenodora told him he couldn't be seen in direct sunlight. He turned in the direction of Athens and ran parallel to the road that led to the city. With his heightened abilities, he was fast, but he pushed himself to be faster. He feared what had happened to Amara, or what might happen. Whatever Reisen planned to do with her, it wouldn't be good.

After running for two hours, Caius came upon a peculiar scene. It was close to noon. The sun shone brightly in a blue sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Several men stood around a carriage turned on its side. There was a large jagged hole on the side facing upward. At the front, two horses laid. Blood from gashes in their sides matted their fur. The red stood in stark contrast to their palimo hides. Their legs were twisted strangely under their bodies and flies swarmed over them. The sight of blood reminded Caius he hadn't fed since he had first awoken. The burning sensation in his throat was unbearable. He saw one of the men following a blood trail to the other side of the road into more woods. Once the man was hidden from human sight behind trees and shadows, Caius darted across the road and swiftly and silently approached the man. In one quick motion, he snapped the man's neck and sank his teeth into his flesh just below the right shoulder.

Satisfied, Caius returned his attention to the carriage. He climbed a tree so that he could see into the carriage. He saw claw marks on the wood, inside and out. Dried blood smeared the cushions and floor inside. There was a lot. Anyone who had bled that much would have died. One body had been found mangled three yards away. Judging by the attire, it was likely the driver. Caius cautiously smelled the air. More scents than he could have imagined as a human assaulted him. The smell of blood was overwhelming. He steadied himself and tried again. This time he was able to discern the various scents. There was the earthy scent of the horses. Their blood didn't appeal to Caius as much as that of the humans'. Then there was the smell of the dried blood, mixed with sweat, in the carriage. Although the scents were difficult to distinguish, Caius determined two people had bled in there. It was so different to anything he had experienced before. One reminded him of smoke and alcohol, a combination Caius had always associated with people like his father. The other was sweet, but not overly so. Caius was surprised to find that between the two, he wanted to taste the former more. The last smell made him crinkle his nose. It was similar to the smell of moldy clothes. Caius had never been good at chores. He often forgot to bring in the clothes before it rained. Moldy clothes were something he was familiar with.

Remembering the blood trail the man had been following, Caius jumped down from the tree. After a few short seconds of searching, he found it. It continued deeper into the woods. Looking closer, he saw how the fallen leaves had been disturbed. Small twigs close to the ground were broken. There were slight impressions in the ground. The trail was the sweeter blood mixed with the moldy smell. Caius deliberated. He needed to catch up to Amara, but the blood was only about a day old. It could have something to do with her. Caius made up his mind. He followed the trail deeper into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Caius didn't run long before he came across a small cave. He approached it from the left. The moldy smell was exceptionally strong. He quietly approached the cave, even though with his advanced eyesight, he could see it was empty. His human tendency to be cautious hadn't quite left him. At the mouth of the cave, he breathed in deeply, analyzing every sent. The moldy smell was nauseating, something Caius didn't think a vampire could experience. He could also smell the sweet blood. Peering inside, he saw large splotches decorating the ground and walls. Cautiously, he moved into the cave. He decided not to breathe so as to avoid the moldy smell. The cave was only eight feet across and eleven deep. He quickly scoured it, finding only a tuft of fur. He stepped back outside. Examining the fur closer, he saw it was dark gray. It was about an inch and a half long and was coarse. He brought it up to his nose to sniff it. He crinkled his nose in disgust. Whatever creature had lost the fur was definitely where the moldy smell was from.

Caius went a half mile from the cave and ran the circumference. The moldy smell was stronger to the right of the cave. He decided to follow it and discover what creature could smell so terrible, and find what had happened to the person whose blood he had followed to the cave.

_Thalia_

Thalia could hear her husband shuffling around in the atrium. His drinking had left him in a stupor until half past noon. She was sitting on a chair looking out her bedroom window. She gazed down at the road, watching people saunter along, oblivious to her pain. Everyone would know soon enough what type of man Julian was. They would know her pain. Since Caius left, she had gotten dressed in her best clothes and prepared herself for what she was about to do. She would destroy Julian. He had forgotten who had gotten him the political position he currently held. The position had been Thalia's father's, before it was vacated upon his death. Her father liked Julian. Back then, Julian seemed intelligent, charismatic, and a wonderful person, one who would bring honesty back into politics. Thalia's father had vouched for Julian, telling everyone he would be the perfect replacement when her father was ready to step down. He urged Thalia to marry Julian, hoping that his daughter would always be taken care of and given luxuries others couldn't afford. Three months later, her father died of unknown causes and Julian replaced him. In her grief, Thalia turned to Julian for support and quickly agreed to marry him. It was a year later when she first became suspicious of her father's death. Julian had postponed a law her father had been adamant about, saying that he was putting it on hold until everyone had recovered from the loss of such a great man. He never did reintroduce the law. That had been Thalia's first clue.

Now she heard him stumbling down the hallway to her room. She quickly stood and strode to the door. She opened it just before he reached it and schooled her face into a surprised look.

"There you are dear. I was beginning to worry," she said as she slipped past him.

He grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked gruffly.

"I am having lunch with some of the other politicians' wives," she said smoothly as she gently pushed his hand off her arm.

He grabbed her again. "No you're not. I want you. Now." He began to pull her into the bedroom.

"Darling, I mustn't be late. You know how they gossip. If I am not there on time, they will tell their husbands. I don't particularly fancy going, but we must maintain our image if you are to get that position you desire. When I return, perhaps we can revisit your wishes." She gently tapped him on the nose with her index finger and gave him a half smile as she rubbed his back. Then, in a more demanding tone, she said "Clean up. You know I don't like the smell of alcohol." She left him in the hallway, hoping he wouldn't try to stop her. She made it outside without another incident.

She walked briskly to the home of Trana, a good friend of hers and a fellow politician's wife. Her husband at least had scruples, unlike Julian. They lived two houses down and Thalia got there quickly. She knocked on the door. As she waited, she smoothed out the wrinkles of her forest green dress. A moment later, Trana opened the door.

"Thalia, I wasn't expecting you today. What a wonderful surprise. Please, come in."

Thalia followed her friend into the sitting room and sank into a high-backed chair. "I apologize for the intrusion."

"There is no need to apologize. You are always welcome here. Are you alright?" Trana noticed Thalia smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles in her dress. It was something she did when she was nervous. Thalia would never admit to such a thing, but Trana had known her since they were children and knew many of her behaviors.

"Actually, Trana, I am not alright. I have been living a lie for many years."

"What do you mean?"

"I am afraid my husband is no longer the man I once loved. He has betrayed his family. He has betrayed me." Her voice turned cold as she thought about the destruction Julian had brought upon their family.

"I am so sorry Thalia. What has he done?" Trana was curious, but she wouldn't push her friend.

"It is a private matter. All will be revealed soon enough." Thalia looked at Trana with an expression carved from stone. She took a deep breath to steady herself. "I want to know if I will have your support, and if you will convince your husband to support me, in my decision to separate from Julian and keep this secret from him. Do I?"

Trana approached her. She stopped in front of Thalia and crouched down, clasping Thalia's hands in her own. "Are you sure this is what you want? Perhaps another day will clear your mind." She spoke softly and in a measured voice, afraid of upsetting her closest friend.

Thalia yanked her hands away and stood abruptly. She strode to the front door. Resting a hand against it, she turned slightly back to face Trana. "I have thought about this. He is reprehensible. Support me or not. Either way, my decision has been made." She pushed the door open and crossed the threshold, not looking back to see her friend's reaction.

Thalia walked to the home of another politician whose wife she was acquainted with. She would make the same announcement to her and every other friend she had who was involved in politics. Afterwards, she would visit the politicians she wasn't well-acquainted with. Very few respected her husband. Soon they would look at Julian strangely, wondering what he had done to deserve the wrath of his wife. Even though the wives weren't directly involved in many major affairs, they did hold influence over the people. Politicians were nothing without their wives. Thalia had come from a much loved family and was very good at building relationships. Nearly everyone in Delphi knew and admired her. Much of Julian's success came from her and he would remember that before she finished.


	7. Chapter 7

It was night by the time Caius caught up with the creature that had left the moldy smell by the carriage and cave. He heard shuffling below him. He crept to the edge of the mossy rock outcropping he was on and peered over the edge. Five wolf-like animals stood in a loose circle around two others. Of the other two, one was laying on its side while the other stood over it threateningly. They weren't shaped exactly like wolves. The hind legs were disproportionately long, as were the snouts. The ears were more rounded, only slightly tapered. These animals were also much larger than wolves and they all had silver eyes. The head of the tallest would be level with Caius's chest, but he wasn't interested in testing that.

Whimpering pulled his attention back to the almost-wolf lying on the ground. Its fur was dark gold. Compared to the others, it was small and its body slight. The almost-wolf standing over it was the tallest with fur the color of clouds lit by moonlight. Its lips were pulled back in a snarl as it stared down at the smaller. Caius scanned the other five. They were watching the two in the center expectantly. Caius focused on them too. The small one began wailing and thrashing violently. Its eyes rolled chaotically, pausing when it looked towards the rock outcropping. Its eyes went wide. The look it gave Caius was all he needed to know the truth. That was his sister.

He scampered back from the edge, hitting his back hard against a tree. He didn't understand what was happening, but he understood that look: Leave it be. She wanted him to leave her. For now, he would. He would return to Delphi and seek Athenodora's guidance.

_Amara_

Amara didn't remember much after the carriage was attacked. Some sort of animal had torn a hole into the carriage. The blade in Reisen's hand flashed as he slashed at the creature's face, but it hardly seemed fazed. The animal snapped at him, latching on to his wrist and shaking its head back and forth fiercely. The blade clattered to the ground. It pushed its way in further until it was on top of Reisen. Amara edged towards the hole, grabbing the blade on her way past. She jumped to the ground, the blade held out in front of her. Faster than she could track, two more creatures jumped on her. One knocked her down and the other sank its teeth into her left shoulder. She screamed as the creature began to drag her away. The one that had broken into the carriage pulled the Reisen patriarch out. The creature that had knocked her down grabbed the other end of Reisen and the two animals ran off, the patriarch's body dangling between them. She passed out as she was dragged into the woods.

When she woke up, she was on the ground in a cave. Pain wracked her body. She gently prodded her injured shoulder. When she pulled her fingers away, they were coated in blood. Any courage she had left her. She turned her head away from her injured side and began to cry softly.

"Oh I know it hurts, but I promise it will be alright. Soon you will be better," a soft male voice said behind her.

She quickly sat upright and moved away from the voice.

"It's okay, really. This was the only way."

The voice sounded sincere, but Amara knew that meant little. "What do you mean, only way?" she asked.

The others would have killed you. We were hunting when we came upon your carriage. Humans are meat. We eat meat."

"You say that as though you aren't human."

"No, we are not. We are special. You know us as werewolves. We prefer children of the moon. A more romantic title, don't you agree?"

"You're crazy." Amara stood and shakily walked towards the mouth of the cave. Purple-blue evening light filtered in.

It was suddenly blocked as the man moved in front of her. He had an impressive silhouette.

"I'm afraid you can't leave. It will be night soon. The first transformation is the worst. Stay here until it is over. If you still want to leave, you will be free to." He spoke kindly enough, but it was clear he expected to be obeyed. He placed a hand on Amara's shoulder and turned her around. He nudged her towards the back of the cave.

She sat with her back pressed against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and tilted her head back. The man sat near the entrance. He gave her a toothy smile. It was too dark to make out his features, but the remaining light glinted off his teeth. They sat in silence for two hours.

Amara had begun to drift to sleep when the man stirred. She opened her eyes and peered at him. His right side, closest to the entrance, was awash in moonlight. He stretched, reaching his arms above his head and his back curved. When he finished, he strode to the entrance. He looked up at the sky and then to Amara.

"It's time."

He dragged her outside, his fingers wrapped tightly around her uninjured arm. He tossed her into a small clearing between the trees. She caught sight of other figures forming a circle around her.

"The first transformation lasts for a full day. Afterwards, you will be able to change at will, except during a new or full moon. You will have no choice but to change during a full moon. It is when we are strongest." He gazed lovingly at the full moon above them. "The new moon is awful. It is when we are weakest. We cannot change." This time he grimaced.

"What are you talking about?" Amara cried. "Change into what, a werewolf? That's crazy." She shook her head, trying to dispel the images of what that would look like.

"I told you," the man said, "We prefer children of the moon. It is a gift from the gods."

He began to morph before her. His face thinned and his nose grew long into a snout. He fell to the ground as his knees seemed to shift inside out and his hands and feet turned to paws. A tail grew behind his hind legs. His clothes had ripped as he changed and were replaced by grey fur. Lastly, his dark brown eyes changed to shimmering silver.

Amara crawled backwards, trying to get away. She felt hot breath on the back of her neck. The others had transformed too. Her scream of terror turned to a scream of agony as fire ripped through her spine, traveling along her bones to the tips of her fingers and toes. She went cross-eyed as she watched her nose turn into a snout. Her arms and legs felt like gelatin as the bones shifted and she fell to all fours. More pain exploded at the base of her spine as a tail burst free. Her hands and feet felt like they were being compressed. Her insides squirmed as her organs rearranged themselves and her eyes burned until she thought they would shrivel from the heat. Dark golden-brown fur sprouted across her body.

Only a moment ago, the pain had been unbearable, but even though the pain had not lessened, she found herself able to handle it. Her mind had expanded beyond anything she thought possible. She suddenly saw all those trips to town with her father for what they really were, a play for power. She thought about the carriage ride and felt a thrill of satisfaction knowing that the Reisen patriarch was very likely dead. Her eyesight had improved dramatically. She saw a bat fly through shadows over two hundred feet away. Sniffing the air, she smelled sweat, her own from before she changed, and the scent of each of her observers. A tugging sensation in her mind startled her. She stood and spun around wildly, trying to identify what had caused the sensation.

A large grey animal, similar to a wolf, approached her. Her memories from before the pain were foggy, but she vaguely remembered the man who had changed into something resembling a large grey wolf. The almost-wolf gazed at Amara and she felt the tugging sensation again. He turned and trotted a few feet into the trees, then stopped and looked back at her. She felt the tugging again and understood. She followed him.

He led her to a slow moving stream. She dipped her head and lapped up some water. When she saw her reflection, she froze. How she had been moving seemed so natural, she hadn't questioned it. Seeing her wolf face made her remember. Amara had been human. Now she was a child of the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

_Caius_

Caius quickly ran back to Delphi. In his haste, he shattered the rock outcropping that hid the tunnel to the Temple of Apollo. When he reached Athenodora's room, she wasn't there. Hearing muffled voices, he moved silently and swiftly through the temple, looking for her. She was in the main room, dancing in a ring of fire and smoke as a man waited impatiently near the entrance, tapping his foot and fidgeting anxiously. Five guards, men armored and with spears in their hands, swords on their hips, and shields on their backs, stood watch. Athenodora spun wildly and collapsed to the floor, her dress slipping from her shoulders. The ring of fire slowly went out as the smoke spiraled up to the ceiling and escaped through a hidden hole. The man lunged forward, but abruptly stopped when he saw the shift in the guards' stance. He teetered back and forth, wringing his hands, as he waited for the oracle to speak. Athenodora lifted herself from the ground and stood still, her eyes downcast and her eyelids fluttering. Her pink lips parted slightly as she shivered.

"The gods have spoken. They will grant your request, upon one condition. An offering of one-quarter your profits from your endeavor will satisfy our ultimate masters."

Athenodora spoke in a soft, breathless voice. Hidden from view around the corner of the wall, Caius smiled. He admired how well she had crafted this long-standing ploy.

From the main room, the man spoke. "I will meet this condition. May the gods be with you, oracle."

As he left, Athenodora replied, "And may the gods be with you."

She dismissed her guards with a wave of her hand. She moved so quickly, Caius had no time to react. Athenodora pressed him against the wall face-first. In one of her hands, she gripped both of his tightly, causing slight cracking. Her other hand was wrapped around his throat. Caius felt her nails pressed against his skin and he knew she could rip him apart before he would be able to defend himself.

"Ah, oracle, how lovely it is to be in your company again," he said, his voice husky.

"Does violence amuse you? Do you find it attractive?" asked Athenodora coyly.

"I find myself once again needing your guidance."

Athenodora released him and beckoned for him to follow her. She led him to a large, rectangular room. A long table took up most of the space.

"This is where I conduct meetings and host guests. However, we are going somewhere else. We will talk soon. But first, there is something I would like to share with you."

She glided to the back of the room and pushed aside a tapestry depicting Zeus and his lightning bolt. Behind the tapestry was a set of stairs leading down into darkness. She glanced over her shoulder at Caius and smiled playfully.

"What do you smell?" she asked.

Caius breathed deeply.

"I smell stone and water, and something dark and rich and sweet. Tantalizing. It is something I have smelled before."

"Yes. Very good. What do you hear?"

"Shuffling and whimpering. Is someone down there?"

"Let's take a look, shall we?"

Athenodora led them down the stairs. Even in the pitch black, Caius could make out shapes and colors. The stairs ended at a wide room, nearly as big as the entire temple. Weapons hung on the far wall. Gold coins were piled neatly in the corner. However, it was what was in the center of the room that drew Caius's attention. A young man sat slumped on the floor, his shoulders shaking and his eyes darting back and forth, even though it was too dark for him to see anything. Athenodora swept past the man. She stopped near a wall. After a few seconds and a slight scratching noise, a fire lit the room, blazing in a torch set on the wall.

The man on the floor fell backward. He looked up at her.

"What do you want with me? Why am I here?" he stammered.

"You serve an important purpose for my friend and I," she said, gesturing to Caius.

The man swung his head around. He stared at Caius, confused.

"Aren't you Caius? I spoke to Amara a few days ago. She was at the market, asking if anyone had seen you. What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about that. Right now, it is time for you to serve your purpose," said Athenodora. She approached him, the fire and her silhouette reflecting in his eyes.

She knelt in front of him and took his right hand in her own. She kissed his fingertips, palm, and wrist. With the last kiss, she parted her lips and nipped the man gently, not enough to break the skin. The man shivered and his breathing hitched. She looked into his eyes and held his gaze as she brought his wrist to her mouth again. This time, she bit. The man screamed and began thrashing about. Athenodora looked up at Caius and gave a slight nod. He joined her, biting the man's other arm in the crick of the elbow. Fifteen seconds later, the man's screams quieted.

After feeding, they left the body lying on the floor. Caius stood in front of the weapons wall, studying an elegantly carved bow and the matching quiver full of arrows.

"Something bothers you," said Athenodora. She gently touched his shoulder. "What guidance can I offer you?" There was no trace of teasing or playfulness in her voice. Her sincerity was the final push Caius needed to tell her what he had seen. He turned and faced her.

Taking a deep breath, a force of habit, he said, "I was searching for my sister when I came upon an unusual scene. A carriage had been overturned and was ripped open. The horses were dead. Something attacked them. There was this strange smell, like mold. There was also something sweet and there was blood everywhere. I followed a blood trail and the scents to a cave where the moldy smell was strong."

"Did you find what caused the smell?" Athenodora asked tensely.

"There was a tuft of fur in the cave. There wasn't a trace of blood anywhere else around the cave except for the trail I had followed. So, I followed the moldy smell." Caius paused and gazed across the room thoughtfully.

"What did you see?"

"There were these animals. They looked like wolves, but not quite shaped the same. There was a group of them surrounding a smaller one. Athenodora, I know it's crazy, but when that little one looked at me, I could swear it was my sister."

"It saw you? Were you followed?" Athenodora's voice was cold and flat.

Caius stepped back from her until he was pressed against the wall.

"Why, is something wrong?" he asked.

"What you saw was a pack of the Children of the Moon. Like our kind, humans think they are a myth, but they are not. They are our greatest threat, the one creature that could destroy us. If your sister has been turned, you must forget about her. Only death can save her now."

Athenodora began pulling weapons from the wall. She strapped a sword to her hip and a dagger on each leg.

"What are you doing?" asked Caius.

"Those monsters can't be allowed to live. They threaten us. We are already spread thinly in this region. I will have to eliminate them."

"But my sister."

"Haven't you been listening? She is no longer your sister. When we smell human blood, our instinct is to feed. When a C.O.M smells a vampire, their instinct is to kill. She won't be able to help herself."

Caius grabbed her. "I won't let you hurt her."

"You don't have a choice."

Athenodora ripped her arm from his grip, punched him in the face, and swept his feet from under him in less than two seconds. She darted from the room before Caius could recover. He chased after her, bursting out of the main entrance of the temple. Dawn sunlight swept across him. He paused as he studied his skin. It sparkled brighter than the clearest water on the sunniest day. He shook himself out of his reverie and continued after Athenodora, determined to stop her from getting near his sister.


End file.
